


Kiss It Better

by dreamcp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, prompto turns into a frog, what happens next won't shock you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: "So this is what it feels like to be rescued by a prince...""Go back to sleep, beauty."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months, I still can't quit thinking about these two, haha. The lines I used in the summary are especially cute, I'm so grateful they were _actually_ included in the game. For the purposes of the story, assume status effects don't go away automatically; I think it makes more sense that way anyways. Thanks for reading!

Prompto wakes up to three blurry faces hovering over him. His head is pounding and his limbs are sore and he really, really regrets trying to take selfies in the middle of battle. 

Blearily he reaches out towards the faces and feels a hand grasp his own. He's pulled to a sitting position, and what he thinks is a potion is slapped into his palm. Prompto murmurs his thanks and crushes it, sighing as he feels energy flow through his tired body and mend his wounds.

The world finally stops spinning, and he's able to differentiate between his friends’ faces. Gladio leans back, relief on his face, but Ignis and Noctis still look concerned; Noctis especially looks worked up, his eyes wide and face pink.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Gladio says.

“Didn't intend on leaving, I promise,” Prompto replies, rubbing his arm where the sting from a hit is still fading away slowly. “How long was I out?”

“A few minutes at most,” Ignis says. “I was nearly there with a potion, but the daemon got there first. Are you feeling alright?”

Prompto flexes his fingers, then moves his arms, bracing himself for sharp protests of pain. When he feels none, he drops his arms and nods. “Yeah, think I'm good.”

“Good,” Noctis says, letting out a soft breath of relief. He smiles lightly, and Prompto can't help but grin back, his heart fluttering.

Gladio slaps Prompto on the shoulder, and Prompto worries for a second that the force of it will send him sprawling again. “Try not to do that again, okay? We're almost through the dungeon now, I think. Besides,” he smirks, “I think Noct might lose a tooth or two if he has to rush over and rescue you again.”

Prompto starts to nod, but the second part of Gladio’s sentence confuses him. How the hell would Noct lose a tooth trying to help him?

“Did something hit you in the mouth?” Prompto asks as he turns to Noctis, checking his face for any sign of injury. He doesn't find anything, but he does see Noctis start to go pink again and averts his eyes.

Gladio snorts. “Something like that.”

“Perhaps a bit less force next time, Noct?” Ignis adds, the hint of a smile accompanying his words. Prompto is double confused now.

“...Did I miss something?”

“No. Nothing happened, c’mon,” Noctis says, pulling Prompto to his feet and hurriedly tugging him deeper down the hallway, leaving the other two behind.

Prompto turns his head to look back at them despite Noctis's tight grip. He sees Ignis hiding a smile behind his hand, and Gladio not making any attempt to disguise his laughter.

No really, what the _hell_ did he miss?

~~~

Another day, another dungeon, another near-death experience. Prompto's getting awful tired of being target practice.

The creepy snake-lady starts to rear up and hiss. Prompto has a split second to make a decision: take a pic of this and almost certainly get caught up in the upcoming attack in exchange for the coolest battle shot _ever,_ or get out of the way and live to see another fight.

He pulls out his camera.

_“Prompto!!”_ Noctis yells, exasperated. Prompto lifts the camera to his eye and presses the button just as the snake-lady begins to spew green smoke from her mouth. He's barely able to stow it away again before it engulfs him. Frantically he flails his arms and tries to clear the air, but it's no use.

Hindsight’s a real bitch, isn't it? Though he was never good at making decisions under pressure.

The smoke burns Prompto's lungs and eyes and he gasps for breath. Then with a sudden burst of pink smoke, it's over, and he falls to the ground with a _splat._

That's not right. People don't go _splat._ Prompto sits up— or at least tries to. He quickly finds that his four-legged body type doesn't really allow for that kind of movement.

He's a frog. _Damn_ this snake-lady.

Before he can curse the creature further in his head (croaks just don't have the same effect), a hand scoops him up and holds him close to a chest. Prompto cranes his head as much as he's able; it's Noct, looking down at him with mixed worry and amusement.

Noctis saved him. He's a saint.

“I'm taking that camera away the next time you do something stupid like that.”

Noctis is the _devil._

Noct ignores his angry croaking and instead warps them several feet away, far out of reach of the thrashing monster. He puts Prompto down on the wet ground with care and looks him straight in the eyes.

“Don't go anywhere, I’ve still gotta fix you.”

And Noct reenters the battle. Prompto hops in place in protest, but he goes unnoticed. Finally he gives up and huffs (as best as he can as a frog) before sitting and watching the fight, feeling a bit torn.

On the one hand, he wants to help fight and get snake-lady back for this. On the other hand, he's gonna be _so_ smug if one of the others ends up green and slimy too.

He's disappointed though; the fight ends without any other mishaps. Noct leads the other two back to where he remains and picks Prompto up.

“He's sulking.”

“Noct, he's a frog. They don't have expressions.”

“Gladio, look at him and _then_ tell me he isn't sulking. Look,” Noct says as he thrusts Prompto towards the skeptical-looking Shield. Prompto croaks loudly and wiggles in his grip.

“Hmm,” Gladio says. “Y’know, I can kinda see it.”

“Gentlemen, if you _please,”_ coughs Ignis. Prompto wants to collapse at his feet in worship.

Ignis rummages through his supplies. His brow furrows. A flare of panic surges through Prompto.

“Iggy?” Noctis asks. Ignis holds up a finger and returns to his bag. A few more moments of searching pass before Ignis sighs.

“We seem to be out of Maiden’s Kiss. Prompto may be stuck until we can buy more.”

No. No way, hell no, Prompto is _not_ putting up with this frog body. He starts croaking in succession to voice his displeasure.

“Ouch, buddy, we know,” Noctis winces. Prompto ignores him. Who's the one stuck as a frog for the foreseeable future, huh? Not the other three, that's for sure.

“Alright! We'll think of something!” Noctis yells. Prompto isn't happy, but he stops making noise. That leaves the four of them in silence as they try to come up with a solution.

It's Gladio who moves first. He coughs suddenly into his fist, and Prompto narrows his eyes. He's pretty sure Gladio’s trying to cover up a snort.

“Well,” Gladio begins. “If Prom doesn't want to wait for a Maiden’s Kiss, Noct could give it a go.”

What.

“What.”

Noct’s grip tightens around Prompto, enough to hurt. Prom lets out a croak in protest. Noctis mutters an apology, but his grip barely loosens.

Gladio raises his eyebrows and nods towards Prompto. He's definitely smirking now. “You're not exactly a maiden, but you're royalty. You should at least try, right?”

Prompto thinks he's catching on now. And he's really, really unsure of how to feel about it. Gladio seems awful keen on getting Noct to kiss him.

Does he want to kiss Noct? Uh, hell yeah, but kissing a frog would be anything but pleasant. As much as he wants to _not be a frog,_ he can't expect Noct to be fine with kissing slimy frog lips. Do frogs have lips? Also, Noctis is his best friend, kissing makes that weird, right? They could brush it off as a favor between bros, no-homo style. Prom kinda wants it to be homo though, if he's completely honest—

“Not like it's the first time, anyway.”

_What._

“Gladio,” hisses Ignis, shooting him a dark look. Prompto hears Noctis let out a sharp breath.

Gladio has the decency to look apologetic, at least. He sort of ruins it by muttering “It ain't wrong, though,” under his breath.

No, what the hell? Noctis _kissed him?!_

Ignis sighs before turning to Noct and Prompto. “It's up to you two, I suppose. Gladio and I will scout on ahead. Come to a decision quickly, please.”

With that Ignis places a hand on Gladio’s back and guides him out of the room over the man’s protests. Gladio turns and sends them a thumbs up before the two disappear completely.

Noctis doesn't say anything. Prompto can't see his face the way he's being held, but he thinks he gets the idea. He croaks quietly.

He hears Noctis take a shaky breath before he’s turned in Noct’s hands so they're face to face. Prompto's struck by how pink Noctis is.

“They're being stupid, ignore them,” Noctis says. He doesn't meet Prompto's eyes, instead staring down at his shoes. Prompto wiggles, and he looks up.

“Quit it, I can't hold you if you do that,” Noct mutters. Prompto croaks. It is _really_ frustrating trying to communicate like this.

“They're wrong about this,” Noctis says. He starts to trip over his words. “I-I mean I'll try it, if you, if you want. But they'll be wrong.”

Prompto croaks again. Noctis finally meets his eyes. He looks nervous, and breathes deeply before speaking up again.

“Prom, I have no idea what you're trying to say.”

Prompto would roll his eyes if he could. He tries it, and he thinks it sort of works, because Noctis cracks a smile. Some of the hesitation leaves his face. It warms Prompto's heart.

“Alright, just… speak up if you want me to stop.”

Prompto's heart stops, and he's not sure why, since they'd been discussing this for at least five minutes. Maybe he didn't expect it to really happen, didn't think Noct would really agree to it.

Noct bites his lip and stares Prompto down. Prompto tries to calm his racing heartbeat, but it's not working. The anticipation is _killing_ him. Finally, _finally,_ Noctis lifts him up higher and kisses him.

There's about two seconds of nothing other than awkward, somewhat slimy contact, during which Prompto thinks it's a failure. Then with a _poof,_ pink smoke engulfs him again, and Prompto finds himself back in his own body. He's hardly got the time to celebrate, though, because his sudden weight gain takes Noct off guard and sends the two of them tumbling to the ground. Noctis lands on his back in the sewer water and groans as Prompto lands on his chest.

Prompto shoots up to his hands and knees to give Noct some space. That's almost worse though, since he only thinks about the compromising position after he’s done it, and the way Noct is looking at him with cheeks red and mouth hanging open distracts him from any thoughts of moving.

Prompto swallows. What the hell does he do now? He opens his mouth to apologize.

“You're wet, you should probably sit up.”

Prompto's going to fling himself off a cliff after this. _Damn his stupid brain._

Noct blinks a couple times. “You're on top of me.”

Prompto could do a few things here. He could get up, for one, and let Noctis stand up. He could help Noct to his feet, or even just swing his leg over and sit next to Noct to get out of his personal space. He could apologize for landing on him, for turning into a frog for stupid reasons, _something._ But he doesn't.

“Yeah,” he says, because that's all his brain is capable of coming up with. Pathetic, not to mention awkward and kinda creepy.

Noctis's eyes narrow. Somehow Prompto thinks he's accidentally issued a challenge, because Noct actually does sit up, forcing Prom to pull back and sit on Noct’s legs. He doesn't go much farther, though, since Noctis grabs his jacket and tugs hard.

Their lips meet, for real this time. Prompto’s breath hitches before his eyes flutter shut. Noctis's lips are warm and wet and super distracting. The chilly air and wet sewer fade from Prompto’s mind as Noct presses insistently against his mouth. A tiny sound escapes Prompto’s throat as he starts to kiss back. He hooks his arms over Noct’s shoulders and threads his hands through soft black locks of hair.

_Hell yes._

They break apart to breathe. Prompto opens his eyes to find Noct staring at him with something like awe. It's cute, and also kind of shocking.

“So,” Prompto says after several seconds of silence (disregarding their heavy breathing). “I think that went well, overall.”

Noct snickers. “I'd say so.”

“So…”

“We just made out, so I think we can agree that that was a _little_ more than me just trying to help you change back.”

“Agreed. I mean, I'm not sure it was enough to call it _making out…”_

“We can fix that later if you want,” Noct smirks. Prompto's face starts to burn at the thought. “Though for now I'd like to get out of the sewer water and leave this place.”

Prompto remembers that he's still sitting on Noctis’s legs and moves to get up, but he stops and fixes Noct with narrowed eyes.

“What did Gladio mean, ‘not the first time?’”

“Ah. Um. You remember that time you got knocked out in a dungeon awhile ago?”

Prompto nods. He remembers it well; the bruises didn't even start to fade for a whole week.

“I panicked,” Noctis admits, ducking his head. “I saw you go down and feared the worst, so I… I thought I should do CPR.”

Prompto considers this. “Oh right, we learned that in school… did you even pay attention to that lecture, though?”

Noctis hides his face further. “Not so much,” he mutters.

Noct looks adorable, bless him. Prompto manages to keep his voice flat, though he's trying to keep laughter from escaping. “So you don't know CPR, but you thought ‘hey, looks easy enough?’ I think the kissing part is kinda exaggerated in the movies on purpose, y’know.”

Noct swats Prompto’s arm. “I was saving your life, you ass,” he protests over Prompto’s yelp of pain.

Prompto exaggerates a sigh. “Well, I _guess._ Thanks for trying, anyway.” He finally can't hide his smile any longer, and buries his face in Noct's shoulder.

“Gods, Iggy and Gladio are gonna be soooo smug when we go back.”

Noct groans. “Ugh, you don't even know the _half_ of it. They wouldn't stop teasing me about kissing you for _weeks_ after, I thought I was gonna go crazy.”

“Aww, poor you,” Prompto says, laughing lightly. He finally stands and helps Noct to his feet. He expects them to start heading for the exit, but Noctis stays in place, fixing him with a _look._ One that means he's thinking hard about a lot of things. Prompto squeezes the hand he's still holding, but says nothing; he knows by now when Noct needs space.

He sees the moment Noct returns to reality, blinking once and shaking his head slightly. A smile grows on the prince’s face as he leans slowly closer to Prompto.

“Worked out in the end, though,” he says, just before pecking Prompto's lips with the softest of kisses. Prompto can feel the smile the entire time. “Lucky me.”

Prompto should really sit down. His head feels way too light to be healthy. He dizzily allows Noct to guide him back to the other two, and barely notices until Gladio smacks him on the back.

“Hey, problem solved!”

“Ow.”

“So it worked, right?” Gladio grins. “Good for you two.”

“Gladio, please,” chastises Ignis, though he's smiling too.

Prompto feels Noct squeeze his hand tighter.

“Yeah,” Prompto beams. Lucky him.


End file.
